


Liber et serpens

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dark Magic, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Killing, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mention of switching, Park Chanyeol Has a Mullet, Park Chanyeol Smut, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Snakes, Spells & Enchantments, Strong Language, They beat each other, They want to fuck each other so bad but they are idiots, Top Park Chanyeol, Urban Fantasy, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witch Hunters, Witch Park Chanyeol, Witchcraft, Witches, they want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun is a witch whose power is bringing his snake tattoo to life, and he uses this weapon to kill enemies. His coven orders him to kill a powerful witch from a rival coven, but the moment the snake is moving under his skin and comes to life, ready to bite Chanyeol, while he's over him in bed, the tall witch laughs and he orders the snake to go back and the animal does it.For the first time, Baekhyun finds a worthy enemy, and since he can't kill him, everything he can do is falling for him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 31
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Few days ago i posted this prompt on my twitter account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon and i was so surprised to see how many people were interested in it, so i decided to write this story! I hope not to disappoint anyone and that you will like it, if you do, please let me know it ;)   
> Please remember that English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for typos and mistakes.   
> Enjoy the story and thank you for reading it!

“Nice tattoo!” exclaimed the men, touching the snake tattoo on his arm with his rough fingers. 

“Be careful, it bites!”

The men laughed and Baekhyun couldn’t help but join him, he was just laughing for a different reason. 

His breath stank of alcohol and smoke and his face was sweating so much because of the hot temperature of the pub, Baekhyun was starting to have a hard time looking at him without wanted to puke. 

“Do you have other tattoos on this nice body?”

“Maybe i do, do you want to find it you?”

He knew that man waited for that moment the whole night, since he offered him a drink because “ Such a beautiful man can’t drink alone!”. 

While the man was leading him to his hotel room, holding his hand, he had to remind himself why he was there. 

The mission. 

Especially when the man pushed him on the bed, with a smile that was not sexy at all, despite what he might have thought, and then he started to take his own shirt off.

“Like what you see?” asked the man and he couldn’t hold his laugh back. 

“Oh you’re a naughty one, I see!” exclaimed the other. 

He was so wrong and he was also disappointed by it, he thought people like him were supposed to be a little bit smarter. 

Half naked, the man joined him on the bed, pulling him toward himself by grabbing his legs. 

He was trying to kiss him when he easily pushed him away and then he went over him. 

“You’re strong for being such a cute little man, you like to be on top?”

“ Yes, from here the view is always better.”

He took his shirt off. 

“Wow, the snake tattoo is bigger than i thought” he exclaimed, surprised to see how the tattoo covered almost his whole arm. 

“You know what else is big?” added the man. 

Yes, he could, unfortunately, he felt it under him. 

“ You seem so interested in my tattoo, take a better look” he said, ignoring the question of the man and putting his arm right in front of his face. 

“I’d like to look at something else right now, like you riding my c-”

With a solid grip on the man’s hair, Baekhyun pushed his face toward his arm, till his nose touched his skin. 

“ I said, look at my tattoo.”

“What the fuck?” suddenly exclaimed the man, his voice changed. 

“What’s the problem, big man?”

“ I...did you put something in my drink? I’m sure that damn snake moved”

Baekhyun started to laugh and the man, after a few seconds of confusion, joined him. 

“ It’s just a tattoo!” 

“ Yes, you’re right, i think i drank too much, and you’re driving me crazy!” said the man, putting his big hands on his chest. 

With a fast movement, Baekhyun grabbed his arms and pushed them away. 

“You like it rough?”

“You know, i thought you were smarter. How could your people kill so many of us if you are all so stupid?”

The man’s gaze changed, he was confused, but also scared, his words bothered him. 

“What are you saying? Who are you?”

“Haven’t you understood it yet?”he asked, lifting his arm. Where few seconds before there was a beautiful snake tattoo, now he could see just his naked skin, no ink on it. 

“T-the snake, i saw it, it was there!” 

In that exact moment, a beautiful black snake slithered on the man’s chest and before he could say something, with a lightning move, the animal bit him on the neck. 

“ I told you it bites!” exclaimed Baekhyun smirking, while the man under him was dying. The poison was quick and few seconds after the bite his heart stopped beating, some white lather dropped from the man’s mouth. 

“Good job my friend, as always” he said, kissing the snake who was now crawling around his arm before disappearing right under his skin, where he lived. 

With a satisfied smile on his lips, he grabbed his shirt and wore it. He couldn’t wait to go home and take a shower, he still could feel the touch of that man on his skin and his stinky breath. 

Another dead witch hunter, thanks to him. 

“You took more than usual” exclaimed Jongin as soon as he closed the door behind his back. 

The house was quiet and it was a rare thing. Silence was almost impossible in a house where fifteen witches lived together, at least it was a very big one. 

“He offered me few drinks before it, and i never refuse free alcohol.”

“Is he dead?”

“Of course, Jongin, i always finish my jobs, always. Now, let me go to take a shower, i really need it, he was disgusting.”

The bathroom was a mess, despite he shared it just with Jongin and Kyungsoo, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to feel some warm water on his skin, washing the smell of that man away and then finally go to sleep, like everyone else in that house. 

That was the tenth person he killed that month, even if he didn’t consider witch hunters people, they were just beasts to him. Witch hunters, humans who knew too much or were bothering the coven, creatures that escaped from their world to bring chaos on earth, and witches from rival covens, those were always his victims. 

Everyone in the coven had their special ability. Jongin was good with telekinesis, Kyungsoo with herbs and positions, he was good at killing people. 

“Do you ever feel guilty?” asked him once Kyungsoo. 

No was his answer. The people he killed, they deserved it, and he stopped feeling things years before. 

The water felt so good on his body and the soap that Kyungsoo made with some essential oils left a sweet perfume on his skin. 

  
  


“Stop it, it’s creepy” he exclaimed, yawning. 

“Sorry, I’m just trying to improve in reading people’s minds and Junmyeon told me that it’s easier when the person is sleeping” said Jongin who was sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Well, train your powers on someone else’s mind, Jongin.”

“How do you always know it?”

“ I can feel it, i can feel an intruder in my head and it’s annoying, especially in the morning. “

“Sorry. Anyway, Junmyeon wants to talk to you” said the witch before leaving. 

“Can’t let the boss wait, i guess” he murmured, getting up. 

The silence of the previous night was a faraway memory, the house was now noisy. He could hear people talking, trying spells, he could hear some music, the tv on and also someone who was fucking. A typical day in that house.


	2. Chapter two

Junmyeon’s office was at the end of the corridor of the third floor and it was the quieter place in the whole house, no one was allowed to be noisy on that floor, no one could bother him working. 

“Come in” he exclaimed, even before he could knock at the door. 

Junmyeon’s office was full of books. Witchcraft ones, since he was the leader of their coven, and then the psychology and philosophy ones, so he could always be updated and give his students the best lessons that would have helped them to become great psychologists. 

“You did well yesterday night”

“Thank you, Junmyeon. Do you have another name for me?”

“Yes, but this time is different.” 

He took a seat in front of him, looking at the man with a curious gaze. 

“It’s time for revenge.”

“You mean he’s back? Did you see him?”

He nodded. 

“The heir of their coven is back, we can have our revenge.”

That coven, the one that destroyed his. The fifteen witches in that house were what was left of their coven. 

He was a kid, he had confused memories of that day. Fire, screams and the warm blood of his family on the floor, a whole coven destroyed in a night, Junmyeon, who back then was a teenager, saved the kids and other young people and brought them into that house.

No one had ever known why that massacre happened. Someone said that they were jealous of their powers and wanted to get rid of a more powerful coven since they felt threatened, others that they wanted something, probably a very important book, that his coven had. 

Baekhyun didn’t care about the reason why they did it, he, as well as the other witches in that house, just wanted revenge. They waited, Junmyeon wanted them to be ready, he didn't want to risk their lives, and when they finally were, as if they hid under an invisible veil, that coven disappeared and so their revenge had never seen the light. 

Till now. 

“His name is Chanyeol and he’s the nephew of the leader, the rest of his family died that night. Like yours.” 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Kill him, it will be our way to say welcome back and to announce that they will soon die, they will pay for what they did. They will pay for killing your family, Baekhyun”

His grip on the chair became tighter. That was what he had always dreamed of. 

“When?”

“The soon as you can, it seems that Chanyeol owns a pet shop in town.”

“Great” he exclaimed, getting up. 

“Can i play with him?” he asked, standing at the door. 

Junmyeon laughed. 

“As long as you kill him, i don’t care what you do.”

As soon as he entered the living room, he found himself on a chair that Jongin fastly moved toward him. 

“Take a seat with us!” he exclaimed, while Kyungsoo was brushing his now long hair. 

“You meant hey Baekhyun take a seat with us so you can tell us what Junmyeon said. The answer is no!” 

“ You’re boring!” whined the witch. 

He just didn’t want other witches to get in his way. The time for their battle would have come, but first, he wanted his revenge. 

“Where are you going now?” he asked when he got up and walked to the door. 

“Jongin, stay still or I will cut your damn hair!” Kyungsoo scolded him. 

“ I want to buy a cat” he answered, before leaving. 

The sun that day was too bright and hot, that was why he hardly went out during the day. 

“You’re a witch, not a vampire!” said Kyungsoo once, making fun of him. 

Another reason why he hated walking downtown during the day was because of the gazes. He liked to be admired, he knew he was beautiful and he loved to be praised, but after a while feeling everyone’s eyes on him, it became annoying. Sometimes he wanted to laugh thinking that if he wanted, with just a snape of his fingers, he could bring the chaos in those streets and his snake would have loved to sink his fangs in some tender human’s flesh. 

“So here it is where the nephew of the leader of that coven hides” exclaimed almost laughing, stopping in front of a pet shop. 

His plan was to kill him, but he loved to play with his victims, especially if they were that beautiful, he thought, once he entered the shop and saw him. 

Chanyeol was tall, his hair styled in a white mullet that would have made everyone look terrible, but not him. Yes, he was beautiful and he could feel it, his power. 

Witches couldn’t hide from other witches, they could feel each other’s powers, like an energy wave and it also had a certain smell. For example, Jongin’s energy smelled like honey, Kyungsoo’s like mint, while he had been told that his smelled very sweet, almost like strawberries. 

Chanyeol’s power smelled like lavender. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” he asked him. Chanyeol was looking at him, probably he felt something, but he would have never known he was a witch, thanks to Kyungsoo’s blocking potion, probably the witch just thought that he was a human with a strong aura. 

“I was thinking about buying a cat, a black one.”

“I’m very happy to hear that, usually people don’t like black cats, they think they bring bad luck, do you believe in these things?”

“Bad luck doesn’t exist, we create our destiny”

Chanyeol smiled, as if he was satisfied by his answer. 

“ I agree with you. Anyway, i don’t have any black cats here, but i know a cat shelter in town that has a lot of them, i will put you in contact with them, ok?”

“Sure, thank you” he exclaimed, walking toward him. Staring at him in the eyes, he rested his elbows on the table that separated them. 

Chayeol might have been a witch, but he was also a man after all and flesh is weak, especially in front of someone beautiful like him. 

“ You know, i never had a cat and i think i need to learn a lot of things, to take care of the animal, right? Would you help me with that?” 

“ Of course, for the cat, you know?” 

“ Of course for the cat. Anyway, I’m Baekhyun.”

“Chanyeol and are you free tonight, Baekhyun? There are a lot of things to teach you about cats.”

“ Nine o’clock, Drown club, see you there” he exclaimed, winking at him. 

“Well it was easy” he murmured satisfied, leaving the shop. 

Wearing nothing but his underwear, his necklaces and his snake around the neck, he knocked at Kyungsoo’s greenhouse door. 

“Don’t you have any clothes, Baekhyun?”

“I need more of that blocking potion.”

The witch was busy collecting some yellow flowers. 

“What for?”

“I have an appointment.”

“With another witch?”

He didn’t answer. 

“Junmyeon told you to kill a witch, right? I’m sure it’s not the usual mission, be careful ok? You find the potion in the kitchen, behind the instant noodles, I hid it there.”

“ Thank you Kyungsoo and don’t worry, he’s sexy, i think i will also have some fun tonight.”


	3. Chapter three

Everyone knew the Drown. A club at the front and a motel at the back, the perfect solution for all those people who wanted to end the night in bed with someone, especially if they couldn’t invite the fuck of the night at their place. 

Chanyeol was waiting for him at a table and he was even more beautiful than when he saw him the first time. 

“I started to think you made fun of me and I would have spent the night alone, Baekhyun” he exclaimed when he took a seat in front of him. 

“Sorry, I like to make people wait for me. I think that anticipation makes everything more interesting.”

Chanyeol laughed. Was he really the descendent of those witches who murdered his family? 

“You are interesting, really.” 

They talked about different things. Usually, he couldn’t wait for this part of the evening to be over, because he couldn’t wait to kill the man in front of him, but with Chanyeol it was different, he couldn’t wait to leave that place because he wanted him. 

“You seem distracted, Baekhyun. You probably don’t care a lot about the flea invasion I had a few months ago at the shop” said Chanyeol laughing. 

“I heard rooms here are nice.” 

Chanyeol’s gaze changed and it made him shiver. 

“I thought you wanted to talk about cats.”

“Can’t you do it in bed?”

“Can you listen to me while i fuck you Baekhyun?”

He didn’t expect that, but he smiled, he liked that side of him. 

“Why are you so sure you will be the one to fuck me?”

“I’m not sure about anything, Baekhyun, but maybe you can make things clearer.”

When they left the pub and they asked for a room, Chanyeol’s arm was around his waist and he couldn’t complain. That arm would have soon been without life, dead on a bed, at least he was giving him the pleasure to hold him before that. 

As soon as they closed the door of that room, that stank of sex and weed, behind them, Chanyeol pushed him against the wall and he kissed him. The kiss was so rough that his head hit the wall behind him, but he didn’t care, as soon as he felt Chanyeol’s tongue on his lips, he opened his mouth to receive a very wet and hot kiss. 

The kiss was a mess, he could feel his saliva on his chin, but he didn’t care, because it was so good. 

It hurt when Chanyeol grabbed his wrists with a hand and pushed his arms over his head, against the wall, trapping him between it and his body. 

“Nice tattoo” he exclaimed, while his hand slipped down his arm, touching the snake on his skin. 

For a moment he was confused. 

That wasn’t a tattoo, the snake was real, alive under his skin, so his arm was very sensitive to touches. If the snake didn’t like the hands that were touching it, he felt uncomfortable, like it always happened, but with Chanyeol it was different. It almost seemed like the snake liked it. 

“It bites!” he exclaimed and Chanyeol laughed. 

“You or the snake?”

With a smirk, Baekhyun got himself free from that position and he pushed the witch on the bed, crawling over him. Then he laid down, kissing his mouth, his jaw, going down to his neck, where he opened his mouth and bit him. 

“Both” he answered. 

When he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his ass and then slipping in his underwear, for a moment he almost regretted the fact that he had to kill him. 

“It’s really a pity” he moaned when he felt Chanyeol’s finger so near to his entrance. 

“What?”

Chanyeol was too busy kissing him to notice that his tattoo was gone and that a black snake was crawling up his body. 

“That i have to kill you” he exclaimed the exact moment the snake was on the witch’s chest, ready to bite. 

At that point the snake usually bit the man under him who would have started to uncontrollably shiver as a reaction to the poison, then some blood and other liquids would have started to come out from his mouth as his heart stopped. 

None of that happened. 

“Go back to your place, snake” said Chanyeol with a firm voice, taking him by surprise. 

Baekhyun looked shocked at the snake turning back, till he was on his arm, and then under his skin. 

“You should see your face, witch” said Chanyeol laughing. 

No one had ever taken him by surprise, no one. 

“Since you seem speechless, let me talk before you will go back to try to kill me, because i know you want answers before that.”

Yes, he needed an answer. 

“When you entered my shop i felt something strange, but you didn’t smell like a witch, so i thought you were just a human with a strong aura, till you left and my animals told me it.”

“Y-your animals told you?”

“As you noticed, i can talk to animals and i can understand them. I didn’t scent you, but they did, so you thought i fell into your trap, but i knew that i was going to meet a witch tonight. What i didn’t expect was that you wanted to kill me, but maybe you can explain that part.”

Baekhyun was surprised. He had never met someone with that power, a power that made his snake harmless.

“Your coven killed mine, they killed my parents.”

“ I see, well, i never heard about this.”

Baekhyun laughed. 

“You’re not in the position to lie to me, witch.”

“Oh, because i’m under you? Wait.”

With a fast movement, Chanyeol pushed him under his tall body. 

“I didn’t lie, i really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar. Maybe i can’t use my power but i’m good with my hands.”

“I’m confused, are we still talking about sex or are you talking about killing me?”

Baekhyun fastly took his dagger. It was the charm of the necklace he never took off, but with a spell, it became a real weapon. 

“ I guess you want to directly jump at the killing part. What a pity, we’d have had a lot of fun, Baekhyun.”

He wasn’t surprised when Chanyeol blocked his dagger, but he took him by surprise by hitting him in the face, hard enough for the witch to roll away from him with a hand on his bleeding nose. 

“You were right, you’re good with your hands” he exclaimed, before jumping on him. 

Chanyeol wrapped his big hands around his throat and started to squeeze. He was strong and he knew that if he wanted, with just a little bit more pressure, he would have killed him, but he didn’t, he was playing with him too. 

He would have never given him the pleasure to kill him immediately. 

He tried to hit him, with his hands and feet, but Chanyeol was bigger and stronger than him, his sight also started to be blurry. He understood that hitting him with his hands wasn’t enough, so he started to look for something next to him, something that he could use as a weapon. Chanyeol was too focused on choking him to see that his hand grabbed a lamp on the near night table and before he could realize it, he crashed it into his head. 

He smiled satisfied, catching his breath, looking at the blood on Chanyeol’s forehead. 

“That hurt, witch.”

“ I thought you liked pain, or maybe you got excited while choking me? What do you prefer, witch?”

“See that window?”

He didn’t know why he did it, he felt so stupid for having let Chanyeol distract him but he turned his head to look at the big window of the room from where he could see a beautiful view of the city, and in that moment Chanyeol was fast enough to push him against it. 

“I’d have loved to do other things with you in this position, but i guess that we can’t have everything we want” he said, grabbing his hair, before crashing his head against the window. 

The last thing he saw before everything went dark, it was the lights of the city. 


	4. Chapter four

The light of the sun from the window woke him up. 

His head hurt, his whole body was in pain. He could see his reflection in the window in front of him. One of his eyes was swollen and the skin around it almost blue, dry blood on his hair and he knew that if he would have lifted his shirt, his body was covered with bruises. 

Limping, he left that place. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” asked a shocked Jongin when he entered the house. 

“ Oh my goddess, are you ok Baekhyun?” worriedly asked Kyungsoo. 

“ I don’t want to talk, i just need my bed.”

“But-”

“Fuck off Jongin!”

“Let him go” said Kyungsoo to the other witch, who looked very offended by his behavior. 

He didn’t mean to be rude to his friends but he was angry. Whenever Junmyeon told him to kill someone, he did it, he never failed. 

Not only he didn’t manage to kill Chanyeol, but the other witch was smarter than him and played with him, he even pretended not to know that his coven’s hands were covered in blood. 

“I swear i will kill you, Chanyeol” he murmured before falling asleep. 

“ I told you to fuck off, Jongin” he exclaimed when the presence of someone in his room woke him up. 

“I’m Junmyeon”

Opening his eyes hurt, but as soon as he got used to the dark of the room, he saw the witch. 

“While you were sleeping Kyungsoo took care of you, you will feel better soon. What happened?” 

He told him everything. 

“You couldn’t know it, Baekhyun. It’s ok, you won’t fail the next time, it will be harder, now that he knows, but you can do it, I trust you.”

Junmyeon, his leader, trusted him, he couldn’t let him down. 

“Our coven count on you, remember it” he said, before leaving the room. 

He took a shower and he looked at himself in the mirror, whatever Kyungsoo gave him was working and just the wound on his head showed what happened the previous night. 

Now more than ever he was determined. Chanyeol would have died before the end of the week. 

“Where are you going? Another cat?” asked him Kyungsoo when he reached the living room. 

The witch was on the couch with Jongin’s head on his lap. 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo for helping me” was everything he said before leaving. 

Junmyeon was right, now that Chanyeol knew about him, he would have been more careful. He still didn’t know why the witch didn’t kill him, he must have known that he would have never stopped till he killed him. 

He wasn’t surprised when he entered the pet shop and he didn’t see Chanyeol, but another guy. 

“Hello, how can i help you?” 

“I’m looking for Chanyeol.”

“Oh are you a friend of my boss?”

“Yes, a very close friend.”

“ Didn’t he tell you then that he doesn’t feel well today? He asked me to take care of the shop for a few days till he feels better again.”

“Ah right, what a stupid i am. Of course” he said, walking nearer to him. 

“What’s your name?”

“ J-Jongdae”

“Jongdae, i have problems with my phone and i can’t reach your boss, could you tell him that Baekhyun is looking for him?”

“ Yes, of course!”

“Thank you, you’re very sweet”

“Jongdae, do you like snakes?” he suddenly asked, once at the door. 

“I’m very scared of them.”

“I see, well then be careful, I heard about a lot of people waking up with snakes in their bed lately!” 

He smiled satisfied while leaving the shop, if he couldn’t find Chanyeol, he would have waited for him. 

“Do witch hunters still like to have a drink a the Drown when there is the jazz night?” he asked Jongin that evening, while getting ready to go out. 

“Yes, i don’t know why they love that music so much. Did Junmyeon give you another target?”

“Mmmm kind of. Let’s say that I need to be noticed by someone, in the meantime, while I wait for him, I want to have some fun” he answered, before leaving. 


	5. Chapter five

They were so obvious. He could recognize witch hunters so easily, they always wore ugly clothes, they had ugly hairstyles, they stank of alcohol and of the gunpowder they used during their practices. 

He saw ten of them there that night, he just had to choose one. 

“That one” he murmured, looking at a middle-aged man that was singing along a very old jazz song. He was with other hunters so sitting there with him would have not been a smart move, he had to make him go to him. 

He started to look at him and after a few minutes, the man realized he was staring at him. As soon as their eyes met he smiled at him and he left his friends with a smirk, sure of having caught the attention of the sexiest guy in the place. 

“You could have joined me and my friends instead of looking at me” he exclaimed, taking a seat next to him. 

“Don’t you want me just for yourself?”

The man laughed. 

“ You can bet on it. May i offer you a drink?”

“What about we just leave this place and get a room?”

“Wow, you really like me that much?”

“ A lot, i want you since i laid my eyes on you”

Poor him. He really thought that he wanted him so badly that as soon as they entered the room the man tried to kiss him. 

“ No kisses”

“ Oh i see, i know guys like you, you’re a whore,i like it.”

“ No, he’s not whore, he’s a witch, a very smart one” suddenly said a voice. 

“ You were too busy avoiding that witch hunter’s mouth that you forgot to close the door” added Chanyeol, smiling at him. 

He was there in the room, the plan worked. 

“What is happening?” asked the man, confused. 

“He’s a witch. He would have pretended to have sex with you, but before you could touch him he would have killed you” exclaimed Chanyeol. 

“ Is this a joke?” 

Baekhyun pushed the man on the armchair in the corner of the room and before he could say anything, the snake was already out, tidying the hunter’s hands as if it was a rope. 

“ No, it’s not. Now stay still,i have a thing to do, but after it, i will go back to take care of you!” 

“ I will kill you witch!”

“ Oh no, i’m the only one who can have the pleasure to kill him, sorry” said Chanyeol, looking at the man. 

“ Don’t you ever dare to threaten Jongdae again, he’s just a human, a good one, he has nothing to do with this”

“Don’t worry, i don’t care about him, i just wanted you”

“Did you miss me, Baekhyun? Because i did. You know, i almost felt sorry when i left you on the floor, we missed some very good sex.”

“ Yeah, i know. I thought about that too, i think you’d be the best sex of my life Chanyeol, too bad the witches of your coven are murders. “

“Wait, are you two going to kill each other or to have sex?” suddenly asked the witch hunter

“Shut up!” they both exclaimed before jumping at each other’s throat. 

“Here we are again, me over you” he said when he pushed Chanyeol on the ground and sat over him. 

“ Like this position?”

“ Yes, i can have a better view of you dying!” 

He had just hit him with a punch in the face when he suddenly found himself on the floor, Chanyeol’s body pressing him on the ground. 

“Now i can smell you” he said, licking his face. 

“You’re sweet, almost like strawberries” he added. 

Baekhyun made his dagger appear. 

“ I thought it was your cock against my leg, what a pity” exclaimed Chanyeol when he saw the weapon. 

“ Not hard yet, i need longer foreplays, you know”

“ Oh my god, can you two stop? You want to fuck each other so badly at least kill me because this is frustrating!” said the man. 

“Shut up!” they exclaimed together. 

“He’s right. You’re both embarrassing to watch” said a new voice, taking their attention. 

A man was standing at the door. 

“Uncle!” exclaimed Chanyeol. 

“Uncle? Wow, i’m very lucky tonight. It seems that i will kill two witches!”

“ You won’t kill anyone, Baekhyun”

“ How do you know my name?”

“ I know a lot, i have the answers you want. Just stop trying to kill or fuck each other now, we need to talk.”

Baekhyun was suspiciously looking at him. 

Suddenly the man pulled his sleeve up and showed him a tattoo on his arm. 

“Do you know this symbol, witch?”

He nodded. It was a curse, whoever had it couldn’t lie. 

“ I won’t hurt you or kill you, i just want to talk to you. You know this is the truth” 

“Ok, let’s go” he exclaimed, ignoring Chanyeol’s hand he stood up. 

“Hey wait, what about me?” asked the witch hunter. 

“Right i almost forgot about him!”

“Snake, kill him” suddenly exclaimed Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. His snake did what the witch said and bit the man. 

“Now let’s go!” exclaimed his uncle. 


	6. Chapter six

“ How did you do it?” he asked, still looking with surprise at Chanyeol. 

They took a seat at a table of the Drown that now, since it was very late, was almost empty and the music not that loud. 

“ I told you, i can talk to animals.”

“But that is not a normal animal, he’s mine.”

“ I’m very powerful” he exclaimed, winking at him. 

“Are you two done flirting?”

“Sorry” they both said. 

“ Chanyeol, the other day you asked me if our coven did what this witch told you and i didn’t answer, but now it’s time for you both to know the truth, you deserve it. Yes, my coven did it, but no, they didn’t want to.”

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“ It was because of that book. All covens wanted it, imagine having a book with the most powerful spells that witches had ever created, covens were ready to kill each other for that it. After centuries of blood, covens decided that all that had to stop before witches disappeared, they would have had to destroy that book, but they didn’t, so someone had to protect it. My coven was chosen and everyone agreed with it, the witch that was chosen, he was a friend of mine, he was a good and powerful witch and he knew the responsibility he had.”

“And did other covens really agree with that?” asked Baekhyun

“ Yes. Back then the world of a witch worthed and my coven, my friend, swore to just keep the book, we couldn’t open it and use it.”

“ But someone didn’t keep the promise” commented Chanyeol. 

“ His name was Brandon and he was the less powerful witch i had ever met, but he was a very sweet guy and he was good with herbs, this was not enough for him. One day he killed my friend and he opened the book, he chose a spell, but it was too powerful for him, not only it drove him crazy, but it did the same with the whole coven, all the witches in the house when he did it were like possessed, they craved for blood and they got it. Your coven, Baekhyun, was not the only one to be killed that night”

Now he knew the truth and he didn’t know how to feel. 

“ Your coven is still guilty” he harshly said.

“You’re right and this is a shame, this is why we never talk about it, this is why i took the book and hid it, but it has to be destroyed. Junmyeon knows it, Baekhyun”

“What do you mean he knows it?”

“ He knows everything, he knows the truth about that night.”

“ But then why-”

“Why did he ask you to kill Chanyeol? Isn’t it obvious?”

“ He wants the book” murmured Chanyeol.

“ No, he’s not the person you think he is. He saved what had left the coven, he saved us!”

“ I know and i admire him for that, but the power hidden in that book can seduce even the purest heart.”

He didn't know what to think. He trusted Junmyeon, he had been not only a leader to him, but a brother and a father too. 

“ I can understand your diffidence, Baekhyun, but i’m telling the truth.”

“ No, it can’t be. I...no, i have to go,i need to think” he said, suddenly standing up. 

“ You know where to find me” exclaimed Chanyeol, winking at him.

“ I need to know another thing, before going. Why didn’t you kill me?” he asked, looking into his eyes. 

“ Because i’m not a murder, i don’t kill other witches.”

“ Not even if the other witch wants to kill you?”

“ It’s funny playing with you, Baekhyun.”

His head hurts and this time not because someone crashed it into a window. 

After years he finally knew why his parents died and he didn’t know how to feel. Probably disappointed, because it was better to believe that those witches were cold blood murders, in that way he could blame someone and he could get his revenge. 

Now? He almost felt empty. 

Did Junmyeon know everything? Was he really interested in the book and hid this behind the revenge excuse? If Chanyeol’s uncle was right, Junmyeon just used him. 

“No, i’m sure that I just need to talk to him and he will explain everything to me” he said, walking back home. 


	7. Chapter seven

“Come in” exclaimed Junmyeon when he was in front of his door. 

“ You didn’t kill him” he said, and it wasn’t a question. 

“ No, not yet. I didn’t see him, but I know he will come to me.”

“ This is not a thing i expected from you, but i know you will do it.”

“Do you need something?” he added, noticing that he didn’t leave. 

“Actually, i have some things to ask you” he said, taking a seat. 

“What happened that night?” he asked

“ You know what happened, i told you already.”

“No, i want more details. What do you remember about it?”

“ It was a normal evening till those beasts broke inside the house, screaming and killing everyone”

“Without a reason?”

“ I didn’t have the time to ask them why they were killing, i was too busy trying to save my ass and yours” he answered. 

“Why all these questions?”

“Since our revenge is getting nearer, i was curious. I also remember to have heard people talking about a book.”

He looked at him, studying his reaction, but Junmyeon didn’t show surprise or other emotions.

“Ah yes, that rumor. It’s stupid, there is no book, just a coven of murderers. Now if you excuse i have a lesson to get ready” 

When he left the office the golden talisman in his pocket was still warm. Jongin gave it to him as a birthday gift a few years before. 

“ If the person you’re talking with lies, that thing will become warm” he explained when he gave it to him. 

Junmyeon was a liar, Chanyeol’s uncle was right. If he hid such a thing, it really meant that the witch wanted that book, and something in his head was telling him that was the truth. 

He felt betrayed. He had always trusted Junmyeon, and after he saved him, he really admired him, he was his role model, but he was nothing more than a liar. A liar that was using him to get what he wanted. 

That night he couldn’t sleep. He thought that if Junmyeon told him the truth, he would have even accepted to kill Chanyeol and steal the book, so they could use it for their coven, but he didn’t, Junmyeon probably wanted the book just for himself and that book was dangerous. Was Junmyeon ready to risk that what happened in the past repeated itself just to have more power? 

He also couldn’t help but think about Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo often said that he was able to feel just three things: anger, hunger and lust. He was probably right. Chanyeol made him feel the lust, even the anger but there was something more, something that was bothering him because it was new and new things always scare people, even witches. 

The following day when he left to reach Chanyeol’s shop, it was raining. That was much better than the warm sun of the other day, even if he forgot the umbrella and when he entered the shop he was soaking wet. At least Chanyeol was there. 

He was talking with a boy who had a little dog between his arms. 

“You’ll see the difference with this food, he will love it and it will also help his digestive problems!” he was explaining to him. 

Did he notice that the guy was eating him with his eyes? 

Without thinking twice, and with a big smirk on his face, he walked till he was between them and before Chanyeol could say something, he pulled him into a kiss, right in front of the other boy. 

“ I’ve missed you, Chanyeol” he exclaimed, licking his lips, after the kiss. 

The boy was so embarrassed, his face was red. 

“Oh sorry, did I interrupt you? You know, i just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend, but don’t mind me!” he said, feeling Chanyeol’s angry gaze on him. 

“What the hell was that?” asked him Chanyeol, as soon as the boy left. 

“You liked it, don’t lie. He wanted to fuck you.”

“ Now you can read people’s minds? I noticed it, thank you and so what? What if i wanted to?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ You can have better”

“ With better you mean you? I thought you wanted to kill me.”

“ Yeah, that was the past, i guess. I know Junmyeon lied.”

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“Have a chat with your uncle, i guess.”

Ten minutes later Chanyeol was closing the front door and his uncle was there. 

“ You said we have to destroy the book, ok, i’m in. Give it to me and i will destroy it.”

The man laughed. 

“Don’t you think i have already tried to? You can’t destroy it like that, a spell won’t work, you have to bring it in the place where it was made.”

“And this place would be?”

“Italy.”

“Italy?”

“ You have to throw the book into the Etna, the volcano. It’s in Sicily, an Italian island in the Mediterranean”

“Wow, well, i have never been there, ok then, when do i leave?”

“Easy boy, you won’t go, Chanyeol will.”

“That’s unfair!”

“ What would Junmyeon think if you leave like that? Not only that, you would leave without having killed Chanyeol. No, you can’t.”

“ Ok, but Chanyeol will forever be in danger if i don’t kill him. Junmyeon wants his head.”

“ Then kill me” exclaimed Chanyeol, while they both looked at him. 

“ Do you want your ghost to bring that book to Italy?”

“ That book, i’m sure it has a resurrection spell.”

“ Yes, it has, but we can’t use it, we don’t know if it works. We won’t use that book” said his uncle. 

Chanyeol’s plan was interesting. 

“So i should kill you, bring your dead body to Junmyeon as evidence of your death and then resurrect you, risking to become crazy like your coven did and then once i did it, you can go to Italy and destroy that book.”

“Yes, that is the plan”

“You’re a crazy motherfucker, a sexy one. I like this plan.”

“You’re both crazy!” 

“Maybe!” they both exclaimed. 

“ Listen uncle, i understand your worries, but try to think about it. Do you think it could work?”

“ It’s too dangerous, Chanyeol. What if he can’t bring you back?”

“ I will go to destroy the book instead of him, i’ve always wanted to see Italy!”

“See? Problem solved!” said Chanyeol laughing. 

“ Ok. Bring him back Baekhyun, because if you kill him and he stays dead, i will use that book to kill what is left of your coven, I swear it!”

Baekhyun shivered, he knew that he really meant it. 

“ I can’t lie, remember it” he said, before leaving them alone. 

“Well, it seems that you will kill me eventually, Baekhyun!”


	8. Chapter eight

“So what’s your plan, Baekyun?” 

“ First of all i will kill you, but before doing that, remember to bring the book, or i won’t have the spell to bring you back.”

“ You sound so excited about the killing part.”

“ Maybe i am. Anyway, before bringing you back to life, Junmyeon has to see your body.”

“ So, where?” 

“Where i started to hunt you”

“At the Drown?”

He nodded. 

“ Book a room, hide the book there.”

“But how will Junmyeon see me?”

“ I will think about that part, you just worry about the book and to bring your ass so i can kill you. Ah, do you have any preferences about your death?”

“ I hope it will work” he sighed.

He hoped it too. 

That night before leaving the house he left a note on Junmyeon’s desk, since he wasn’t there. 

_ Drown, midnight. I’ll have a gift for you. B. _

“ You look sexier than usual tonight, going to have some fun?” asked Jongin while he was leaving. 

“ A deadly fun.” 

The place was crowded but it was hard not to notice Chanyeol. He was having a drink and he was beautiful, too beautiful. 

“Are you getting drunk, witch?” he asked him, taking a seat next to him. 

“ A last beer before dying, want some?”

He took the bottle from his hand and took a sip. 

“ Refreshing” he exclaimed, licking his lips. 

“Do you want to dance, Baekhyun?”

He laughed. 

“Are you nervous?”

“ Don’t judge me, this might be the last night of my life.”

“ Don't’ be that dramatic, i will bring you to life”

“Will you? Tell me Baekhyun, what stops you from killing me and bring the book to Junmyeon?”

He was right. What did stop him? 

“Because he lied to me and because i think i’m tired”

“ Of what?”

“Of killing people for him.”

“Wow, do you have a heart under those clothes?”

“ I also have a cock under these clothes, you know?”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“Yes, I felt it one of the several times you were over me.”

“ It’s a pity you know, so many missed chances”

“ You talk as if i’m going to die tonight”

They both giggled. 

He didn’t know why he did it, but he knew it was the right thing, he wanted it. He took Chanyeol’s hand who, after a moment of surprise, closed his hand around his. 

“ It will work, Chanyeol.”

He smiled. 

“ I know, i trust you. So, shall we go?”

For the first time being in a room with a handsome guy made him feel embarrassed. 

“Where did you hide it?” 

“ It’s in the mini fridge, among the little vodkas bottles. Talking about them, I should drink one.” 

Baekhyun pushed him on the bed before he could reach the mini fridge. 

“I’m getting used to you over me, Baekhyun.”

“It won’t hurt, if you don’t fight it the poison will stop your heart in a few seconds and you will just fall asleep.”

“ Earlier you asked me what stopped me from killing you and I wasn’t completely sincere with my answer” while he was talking the snake came to life, leaving his arm, and it was now slithering over Chanyeol’s chest. 

“The thing is that i have never had problems killing people because they all deserved it. You don’t.”

Chanyeol pulled him into a kiss, it was different from the previous ones. It was sweet. 

He lifted his head up to look at the clock. Ten minutes to midnight, Junmyeon would have soon arrived, he had to hurry up. 

He had never hesitated to kill someone, it was so simple, like breathing. Not this time. 

“ Do it, order the snake to kill me.”

“ You could do it on your own, Chanyeol. “

“ I want you to do it, being killed by you would be an honor.”

“What if-”

“Do it. I trust you.” 

“ Bite him” he ordered the snake, with a shaking voice. 

When he saw the snake’s fans into Chanyeol’s soft skin, he shivered and when he couldn’t hear his heart beating anymore, he had to hold back his tears. 

He killed him.

In that moment, while he was still over his dead body, the door opened and Junmyeon came in. 

“ So this was the gift. Excellent work, Baekhyun. Did you have fun?”

“ A lot, Junmyeon” he answered, trying to smile. 

“Great, you did well. Soon his coven will join him” he exclaimed, before leaving. 

Just when he heard the door closing, he realized he was holding his breath. 

Now, it was the time for the most important part.


	9. Chapter nine

Junmyeon ordered him to kill Chanyeol and there was a time where he couldn’t wait to do it. The old Baekhyun would have drank over his dead body to celebrate another successful mission, but now everything was different. Now he was sweating, while reading the spell on the old book, trying to bring his enemy to life. 

The spell was quite simple, he just needed a drop of his blood, nothing strange, but he knew those words were ancient and very powerful. Just a mistake and he could have died too. 

He took his dagger and punched his finger tip till he saw blood, then he brought it to Chanyel’s lips. He took a deep breath and started to cast the spell. 

Word after word he felt something happening to him, as if someone was sucking his energy, but he had to do it, he had to finish it even if he wanted to close his eyes. When he said the last word he was having hard times breathing. 

He looked at Chanyeol. He wasn’t moving. 

“ No no no, please. You have to come back!” he started to scream, punching his chest. 

His heart was still not beating. 

“I failed.” he cried out, resting his face on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“ You fucker, come back, please.”

“ Sorry, can you repeat it again?” 

He was so desperate that he didn’t notice Chanyeol’s chest started to move again under him. 

“You’re alive!” he screamed.

“Yes, since you said the last word, but hearing you begging me to come back was so exciting!”

He didn’t think twice before hitting him in the face. 

“Hey! I’ve just come back, do you want to kill me again?”

“ I’d do it with pleasure!”

“ You did it Baekhyun, you di-”

He kissed him. 

They were so rough and desperate that he knew he had bitten his lower lip too hard and now Chanyeol’s lips were red as the blood he was losing from the cut, but he kept kissing him, tasting him, his blood. 

Chanyeol’s naked body was beautiful and in another moment he would have taken his time to admire him, to worship every inch of it with his hands and mouth, but that was probably the only night they had before the other would have left and he didn’t want to waste time. 

He pushed Chanyeol under him. He started to kiss his neck, biting and sucking on his skin, then his beautiful muscled back, going down and down. 

When he reached his ass Chanyeol lifted it up. 

“ Needy” he whispered while spreading his ass cheeks. 

Chanyeol was so sensitive. He just touched his entrance with the tip of his tongue and he already moaned. 

“ I’m happy I didn't kill you after all” he said, before eating him out. 

He started licking him, teasing him, till Chanyeol started to move his hips, telling him he wanted it, he needed it inside and only after making him suffer a little, putting the tip of his tongue inside and then fastly taking it out, he finally gave him what he wanted. 

Chanyeol was crying for pleasure, he kept eating, licking, even biting, while with a hand he started to jerk him off, he kept moving his hand and tongue till Chanyeol's loud moan made him understand he cum. 

He whined when he took his tongue out and while licking his lips clean he used all the strength left to turn Chanyeol on his back and then he sat on him. 

“ I thought that killing you would have been the best view, but seeing you crying my name while i was fucking you with my tongue was even better.” 

Chanyeol, still heavily breathing, pulled him into a kiss. He had just grabbed his cock, leading it to his clenching hole when Chanyeol stopped him. 

“ Last time i crashed your head against that window, this time i want to fuck you there” he said lifting him up. 

The glass was cold against his skin, Chanyeol’s body was warm against his. He put his legs around the witch’s waist while he pushed himself inside, taking his breath away. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol”he moaned. 

“ Isn’t this better than killing each other?” he asked, biting his earlobe. 

Chanyeol’s thrusts were fast and rough, it almost hurt, but he didn’t care. He liked it, it made him feel alive. 

The pleasure he felt was too much, the orgasm was near, when Chanyeol pulled it out. 

“I’m going to seriously kill you now!” 

While laughing Chanyeol turned him around, till his face was against the cold glass, then he grabbed one of his legs, lifting it, before pushing himself inside again. 

He couldn’t help but moan louder and louder because in that position Chanyeol kept hitting the right spot, again and again. He could feel him inside him and it was beautiful. 

Last time he was looking at the view from that window he was passing out, after that the witch crashed his head against it, after that he tried to kill Chanyeol, now his sight was becoming blurry but because of the pleasure and the sweat that was dripping on his eyes. 

When Chanyeol’s cum and he felt him filling him, when he felt his own cum dripping from his cock, his legs were shaking and standing became hard. 

As if Chanyeol read his mind, he walked till the bed, where he put him down. 

“ I never fucked with someone I had to kill. I never allowed them to do it” he said, when Chanyeol joined him on the bed. 

“ You also didn’t bring them back to life, so i guess i’ a new thing to you, Baekhyun”

Yes, he was. 

“ I will leave tomorrow morning.” he suddenly said. 

“ Typical of men, they seduce, they fuck and when they got what they wanted they leave” he said, making him laugh. 

Chanyeol caressed his face and kissed him. 

“ I thought i was the victim here”

Baekhyun hugged him tighter. 

“ I think i will miss you and your cock, Chanyeol”

“That was the sweetest thing you could say to me”

He fell asleep, lulled by Chanyeol’s breath. 

When he woke the following morning his body was sore, and he loved that feeling, he loved knowing that he felt like that because of the sex with Chanyeol. 

But he was alone, the witch left with the book.


	10. Chapter ten

His parents left him. 

Junmyeon, the only person he trusted, betrayed him and he had to leave him. 

He would have not left Chanyeol too. 

He didn’t know what he felt for him, but he knew that Chanyeol cared about him, he knew that he would have felt good next to him. 

That house was no longer his place. 

So there he was packing a few things, ready to leave. He would have joined Chanyeol. 

He had just walked down the stairs when a shadow startled him. 

“ You know, I've practiced a lot and now I can easily read people’s minds.” 

Jongin was there, eating a toast while looking at him, his naked feet tapping on the floor at the sound of silent music. 

“Don't worry, i won’t say anything to him, but you know he will come for you.”

“ I know, I will wait for him on the volcano.”

“ Be careful Baekhyun, you’re a good witch, even if you don’t know it. You’re better than everyone else in this house.”

He pulled his friend into a hug. 

“ Take care of yourself and of Kyungsoo, and never trust Junmyeon, ok?”

He knew that before leaving, Chanyeol would have gone to say bye to the animals in his shop and he was right. He looked at him, hidden behind a car, while he was closing the shop, he had bags with him and he could feel that in one of those there was the book. 

“ Where are you thinking to go without me?” he asked, appearing right in front of him. 

Probably that was not a smart move, since Chanyeol instinctively punched him in the face. 

“ Holy fuck Chanyeol, i thought we stopped killing each other!” he said, massaging his nose. 

“ Baekhyun?”

“ No, Santa Klaus!”

“ Why are you here?”

“ I’m coming with you!”

“ But what about Junmyeon?”

“ I plan to be far away from him before he understands everything and i also plan to have fucked you at least tenth time before he will reach us to kill me”

Chanyeol pulled him into his arms, kissing him. 

“ Only ten?” 

“You know, once someone said that if you can’t kill your enemy, you have to join him.”

“I’m sure you just made it up, but i agree. Let’s go.”


End file.
